Archaeology Event
|image = Archeology.jpg |subtitle = Coming Soon! }} Introduction The Archaeology Event is a new event that will run in ?. Milestone Rewards Event Window As you can see, the event window contains 6 main elements. They are: # This is the Scroll Counter. You can look at the number of Scrolls you currently have over here. # This indicates the Grand Prize. It is obtained after collecting 20 Golden Relics from the sands. # The Daily Special may be found over here. At any given day, it is obtainable from all vases and urns. It changes every day. # This is the Tool Counter. You can see here how many tools of each kind, i.e. Brush, Shovel and Dynamite you currently possess. # Clicking on this opens the Tool Shop. Here, Scrolls can be exchanged for more Tools to continue exploring the tomb. # This is the main Play Area. All the action takes place here. You have to clear the sand, advance in the tunnel and uncover lucrative prizes on the way. The mechanics of this event are vastly different from anything else ever seen. To put it in a nutshell, the event involves playing a minigame, in which the player has to dig and explore a tomb which goes on infinitely. On the way (s)he will encounter items buried in the sand which might be of value. Some of these are Golden Idols which help in progressing towards the Grand Prize. The player needs to use certain tools or implements for digging/clearing sand, which may be purchased using Scrolls. Each aspect is explained in detail in the following sections. Clearing the Way- Tools To progress on the event map, the player needs to clear sand in the tunnel. (S)he can do this with the help of certain tools which clear different parts of the tunnel. There are 3 tools, namely: * Brush Brush can clear only one tile of sand at a time. It is useful if one wants to obtain a certain prize. It cannot work on stones. Cost: 10 Scrolls * Shovel Shovel clears a column of sand tiles, provided there is at least one empty tile in that column. It only clears the tiles which are not blocked by stone, and are in line with the empty tile. If there is a stone tile in the way, it will be blocked from reaching any tiles below or above it. The advantage of this is is that a large number of tiles can be cleared in one go, while the disadvantage is that if a stone tile blocks its path, it cannot work beyond it. Cost: 35 Scrolls * Dynamite Dynamite is useful when one wants to clear tiles on a large scale. It can be placed only on an empty tile, and clears all adjacent 7 tiles. However, it doesn't clear those tiles which are composed of stone. Cost: 50 Scrolls How do I get Tools? One must remember that depending on the situation, one might have different preferences for the tool required to be used. Tools are distinctive in the fact that they cannot be obtained from the rewards of quests. Instead, they have to be bought using the event currency, Scrolls. Tools can be obtained from the Tool Shop, highlighted in the picture. The shop sells individual items as well as 2 sets of the tools, with differing costs. It is important to keep in mind that tools cannot be purchased using diamonds. The individual costs have been mentioned above and the prices and components of the sets are mentioned below. * 7''' Brushes + '''3 Shovels + 2''' Dynamite for 180 Scrolls * '''20 Brushes + 8''' Shovels + '''8 Dynamite for 330 Scrolls Rewards and Prizes The sand contains several prizes and rewards of interest to the player. There are 3 kinds of prizes which are found from the sand, namely: * Golden Idols- They contribute to the Grand Prize total. The player needs to collect 20 such idols in order to obtain the grand prize. * Vases and Urns- They are like the chests of other events. Different vases contain different items and there are different chances of winning these items. * Tools- Individual tools, i.e. Brush, Shovel and Dynamite may be also obtained from the sands. A couple of important things are to be kept in mind. One, not all prizes are hidden in the sands, some are also visible (partially). However, it is important not to presume that just because no prize is visible on a sand tile means that the tile doesn't contain anything. The second thing to note is that after cleaning up a sand tile, the prize doesn't automatically fall into the inventory. The player has to manually click on the prize so that it is finally obtained. Also, as the player moves further in the tunnel, the earlier uncovered areas go out of sight and are finally left behind. Discovered prices will then automatically fall into your inventory Besides the above, a Grand Prize exists which is obtained upon collection of 20 Golden Idols. A Daily Special is also available which changes every day and is obtainable from all vases and urns. They are mentioned in detail in the Prize Systems section. Event Currency The currency of this event is Scrolls. They are different from currencies of other events in the fact that Scrolls by themselves are not used for clearing sand. Scrolls over here play an indirect role. They are used for buying the tools that clear sand. Scrolls are obtainable from the quests, and a daily bonus of 50 Scrolls is given. The player begins with y Scrolls. They can also be bought using diamonds: * 40 Scrolls = 200 Diamonds (5.00 diamonds per 1 Scroll) * 150 Scrolls = 700 Diamonds (4.66 diamonds per 1 Scroll) * 500 Scrolls = 1995 Diamonds (3.99 diamonds per 1 Scroll) The player may be expected to receive the following amount of Scrolls if (s)he completes the entire event, and is regular with it. Insert total expected Scrolls here. Quests Main Quests The questline is presented by Edward. After solving the 39 main quests, 21 additional quests will be presented with a delay of one day. Note: Where the word "some" appears in the quest text below, the amount differs depending on the players age. ''Numbers in brackets are for LMA. '''Quest 1:' *''Adventurer:'' "Gather some coins" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 2: *Adventurer'':'' "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 3: *''Adventurer:'' "Build 1 cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 4: *''Adventurer:'' "Motivate or polish 30 buildings of other players" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 5: *''Adventurer:'' "Solve a simple negotiation OR Donate some goods to the guild treasury" and "Buy some Forge Points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 6: *''Adventurer:'' "Finish some (8) 8-hour productions" and "Make people enthusiastic" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 7: *''Adventurer:'' "Donate some goods to the guild treasury OR Spend some Forge points" and "Pay some coins" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 8: *''Adventurer:'' "Defeat this very small army OR Solve a simple negotiation" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 9: *''Adventurer:'' "Spend 500 Tavern Silver OR Buy some Forge Points" and "Finish some (10) 1-hour productions" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 10: *''Adventurer:'' "Finish 10 productions of your age or 15 of the previous age" and "Spend some Forge points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 11: *''Adventurer:'' "Defeat a medium-sized army OR Contribute some Forge Points to Great Buildings" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 12: *''Adventurer:'' "Acquire 2 sectors OR Finish a 24-hour production 10 times" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 13: *''Adventurer:'' "Visit 20 Friends Taverns OR Motivate or polish 50 buildings of other players" and "Gather some coins" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 14: *''Adventurer:'' "Build 1 production building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend some Forge points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 15: *''Adventurer:'' "Finish some (20) 4-hour productions" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 16: *''Adventurer:'' "Recruite 3 units from your age or 4 from the previous age" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 17: *''Adventurer:'' "Solve a moderate negotiation OR Solve 5 encounters in the Guild Expeditions" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 18: *''Adventurer:'' "Finish some (10) 1-hour productions" and "Gather some coins" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 19: *''Adventurer:'' "Defeat a medium-sized army OR Solve a moderate negotiation" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 20: *''Adventurer:'' "Build 2 Residential building from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Motivate or polish 30 buildings of other players" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 21: *''Adventurer:'' "Gain control over a province OR Solve 12 encounters in the Guild Expeditions" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 22: *''Adventurer:'' "Gather some goods OR Donate goods to the Guild treasury" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 23: *''Adventurer:'' "Finish some (20) 5-minute productions" and "Gather some goods" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 24: *''Adventurer:'' "Collect 750 Tavern Silver OR Recruit 3 units from your age" and "Pay some coins" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 25: *''Adventurer:'' "Win 1 battle without losing OR Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 26: *''Adventurer:'' "Pay some supplies" and "Gain some happiness" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 27: *''Adventurer:'' "Defeat a small army OR Solve a simple negotiation" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 28: *''Adventurer:'' "Finish 10 productions of your age or 15 of the previous age" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 29: *''Adventurer:'' "Build 1 goods building from your age OR Gather some goods" and "Finish a 15-minute production 15 times" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 30: *''Adventurer:'' "Defeat a medium-sized army OR Solve a moderate negotiation" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 31: *''Adventurer:'' "Win 1 battle without losing OR Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury" and "Gather some coins" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 32: *''Adventurer:'' "Visit 20 Friends Taverns OR Motivate or polish 50 buildings of other players" and "Finish some (20) 4-hour productions" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 33: *''Adventurer:'' "Acquire 2 sectors OR Win some battles" and "Gather some goods" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 34: *''Edward:'' "Defeat a small army OR Contribute some Forge Points to Great Buildings" and "Buy 5 Forge Points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 35: *''Edward:'' "Finish each production option once" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 36: *''Edward:'' "Solve a simple negotiation OR Spend some Forge Points" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 37: *''Edward:'' "Research a technology OR Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 38: *''Edward:'' "Build 1 residential building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 30 Scrolls and Portrait of Eliza Quest 39: *''Edward:'' "Solve a simple negotiation OR Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 30 Scrolls and Portrait of Henry Daily Quests These quests are presented every day after completion of the Main Questline. Since it will take at least a few days for you to complete the Main Questline, the first few quests will stack. Quest 40: *''Edward:'' "Win some battles without losing OR Collect 1200 Tavern Silver" and "Finish some (20) 4-hour productions" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 41: *''Edward:'' "Build 5 decorations" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 42: *''Edward:'' "Gather some goods OR Donate goods to the Guild Treasury" and "Gather some coins" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 43: *''Edward:'' "Build 1 cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Finish each production option once" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 44: *''Edward:'' "Solve a moderate negotiation OR Recruite 3 units from your age" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 45: *''Edward:'' "Activate 2 boosts in the Friends Tavern OR Defeat a small army" and "Gain some (250) population" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 46: *''Edward:'' "Complete 6 encounters in the Guild Expedition by fighting OR Acquire 4 sectors without fighting" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 47: *''Edward:'' "Solve a moderate negotiation OR Win some battles" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 48: *''Edward:'' "Spend 400 Tavern Silver in the Friends Tavern OR In a production building, finish a 24-hour production 22 times" and "Buy 5 Forge Points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 49: *''Edward:'' "Gain some (3500) happiness" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 50: *''Edward:'' "Defeat some (32) units OR Solve this complex negotiation" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 51: *''Edward:'' "Visit 12 Friends Tavern OR Motivate or polish 50 buildings for other players" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 52: *''Edward:'' "Defeat a small army OR Solve 5 encounters in the Guild Expeditions" and "Pay some coins" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 53: *''Edward:'' "Win 6 battles without losing OR Solve a moderate negotiation" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 54: *''Edward:'' "Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury OR In a production building, finish a 24-hours production 17 times" and "In a production building, finish an 15-minutes production 11 times" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 55: *''Edward:'' "Have the first difficulty in the Guild Expedition solved OR Defeat a large army" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 56: *''Edward:'' "" and "" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 57: *''Edward:'' "" and "" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 58: *''Edward:'' "" and "" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 59: *''Edward:'' "" and "" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 60: *''Edward:'' "" and "" Reward: 30 Scrolls Prize system TBA Valuable Vases Vases Broken Vases Daily Specials Daily Special Prizes can be won went opening Vases. During this Event the Daily Special does not change at midnight like in other Events. It remains for exactly 24 hours of the Event before changing. You can find a list of Daily Specials as they appeared on Beta here Grand Prize New Buildings Other Events Category:Events